Trickster
by Pandiichan
Summary: Oneshot. Life following Mimi, Kurt, Logan, Zeta and the others after the arrival of Shade. Sequel to "All's Fair in Love and War" and "Second's Notice".


Trickster

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to _**Morning-Sunset **_for the review to "All's Fair in Love and War". A thanks goes to _**Addicted-to-X-Men-Evolution **_for adding this story to her/his alert list! Once again, any oddities seen in the story mimic Kurt in my brain! Enjoy, this wraps up "Second's Notice" and "All's Fair in Love and War"!

Note: Liebling means "darling" in German.

Extra Notes: Curious about Logan and Zeta? Want more X-Men? Leave me messages, reviews, comments, whatever, with suggestions and I'll see what I can do! Also let me know if anyone's interested in personal oneshots.

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V

I put a finger to my lip to silence the little girl sitting in a plastic pink chair; her tail twitching crazily in anticipation as I crept up on her sleeping mother. Is beautiful thing…these years, they've given me many things that I love. One is Shade, the other is Mimi, and a third goes along the lines of moments like the one I'm about to make. "Remake" Mimi says quite often, as I do this a lot, because she looks so adorable sleeping and it makes Shade happy when it happens. Even though Mimi tried to hide--deny--it (even when we dated), Shade has her hyena laugh (that Mimi refuses to call her own), is very adorable.

The rubber slip-free mat in the shower and the one located on the spot when you step out of it caught most of the water that was on me at the time of shower but I dried off just a little before putting on half of the X-Men uniform (the bottom half for any nosy, curious ones). We were taking Shade to see Aunt Zeta and Uncle Logan today, and to train her abilities. Anyways, getting back to point of recreated moment, I walk quiet and squishing out of our conjoined bathroom and crouch low before springing in to our big bed and landing on my wife of six years. "Jee!" the cry I remember prior to being tied together with her in hammock arrives and she flails beneath me, trying to stay dry. Is funny, and Shade shows that as she laughs her little blue body free of air, rolling helplessly on the floor while Mimi finally escapes and shivers before me.

"Kurt Wagner!" she exclaims, batting me with a pillow, "How many times have I told you not to do that to me?! Oh you're impossible!" She sounds mad, is really playful, and grins as I duck the pillow and tackle her for a wet morning hug. The clothes she wears soaks up the water and I shake excess out of my fur before grinning what she calls "cattily" or "Cheshire" at her. It means I find it funny that I know what I did is both annoying and wrong, but I do it anyways. She shakes her head and gives me little morning kiss (Shade makes most adorable 'ew' at this, very cute, this also comes up with Logan and Zeta caught in kissing act) that makes me go away until she comes down—dry—to make us breakfast. Mimi does many things for me, and I am grateful, the breakfast being one of the biggest thanks I give to her; I cannot cook very well…Shade cooks better than I!

Is sad. When Mimi turned on the sink to put water in a hot pan, placing it in the left of the sink, I see Shade's handiwork. I see how I have to give up my crown to my little girl. I am no longer "Trickster" I was once known for being, she is. Water comes on from a little hose to the right of spigot instead of out the spigot, going crazy (handle down taped), sprays everywhere.

Once again, Mimi is drenched. She flips the bangs of her straightened hair—was straightened—up over her eyes and lays it pulled back with her hair. "Shade!" the called daughter just grins adorably and swings her feet under the counter, tail swishing playfully as she bats her lime-green/yellow mixed eyes at her mother. Shade is as pretty as her mother, this is both good and bad; she gets fighting chance at being accepted, but I have to—as Zeta says—prepare to "beat off more boys with more sticks". Eyeballing both of us carefully Mimi sets down the perfectly unharmed breakfasts and sits down in her chair, bare feet squeaking on the wood floor as we eat.

Shade teleports to sit in her mother's lap, a temporary promise of no more tricks, and eats her food next to her mother. They are too cute. I smile and take my plate to the sink, messing with Mimi's hair just because I know it makes her go crazy. She puts a lot of unnecessary effort in to trying to make herself look good for me. I have to love her for it.

"Can we go now? Huh? Huh?" shortly after Mimi put her breakfast plate up Shade jumps into her true self. Very hyper child. She's teleporting all kinds of places. The sink, my shoulders, her mother's head, the table, chairs, top of fridge…Mimi—from raising Shade with me—knows our daughter circles her routine and catches her wild child when she comes back to her shoulders.

"Yes," she giggles and gives Shade a favored "Eskimo kiss" before our daughter relaxes and gives Mimi a big hug back. "But we can't go until Daddy finishes getting dressed." Thank god for her, really, thank you Lord. If not for her I would walk off leaving my head behind me and half naked. Not good. The child disappears in black smoke and suddenly the shirt is thrown over my face as two white boots fall on my head, bottoms first.

"Ach," I pout as I pull the shirt off my face and slip it on, yellow eyes looking at my child dancing eagerly by the front door. "Danke, Shade, but next time try and not kick me in the head with my own boots, ja?"

"Ja." She promises, grinning as she climbs to Mimi's shoulders and loops around to rest on her hip. The spoiled child, we love her too much, and she clings to her mother like monkey. We are blessed. I slid my shoes on and frown, the tiny and watery _crack _probably not heard to the other two. Well, maybe it was, they both grin the same, too.

It is somewhat comforting to know that I am not the only devil in the house. I pull my left foot out and grimace at the egg with toe-sized hole in the middle of it, dribbling yoke and gross liquidy inside that ooze down my foot. Apparently I am not _immune _from Shade's _antics_. Marrying Mimi has not only made me happy but has taught me many words to express what I find in new life. Is very good, sentences are slowly making progress.

Shade cackles and happily hugs her mother while her tail curls in what seems to be a signature 'Q' shape when her prank has gone right. I wash out my boot and clean my foot before we climb into a Honda Civic to drive to the Institute. At first I did not like cars, but now I understand these are necessary, as I gave up my hologram watch—is _extraneous—_and Shade resists the idea of one all together. She's reading, like her mother, as we pull up to the Institute and the open door with no one attending to it means that Logan and Zeta are waiting on us. Inside for almost two minutes Shade is already freely teleporting and throwing all sorts of objects on a table, quickly disappearing.

Cries come up, soon after. I shift through all of the items on the tiny table. Beast's research journal, Logan's mask, Zeta's hairbrush, someone's coffee, a fountain pen, ribbon, sunglasses, and Beast's reading spectacles. I grin at Mimi and wrap an arm around her; both of us watching our daughter laugh and run like animal on all-fours away from the angry people she's taken from.

"Your daughter's a klepto!" Zeta exclaims as she tries to grab Shade's tail and haul her back but the girl teleports out of the way and she ends up grabbing the back of Logan's tee shirt and dragging the two of them down. Shade giggles as Mimi explains to me that "Klepto" is short for "Kleptomaniac" which means a person who can't help but steal things. Is funny notion.

"Mommy, help me!" Shade jumps in to Mimi's arms as Beast comes thundering—not actually going to hurt her, we all know, they both play—down the hallways to get his stolen treasures back. Shade curls up into Mimi and I walk over to pet her head as she wags her tail and wraps it around her mother's pelvis. We hear a _click_ and whip around; Beast and the others start laughing. Mimi and I find her right and my left wrist handcuffed together. I have a devil child.

She zips over to my left shoulder and sets her hands on my head, watching Beast. Her tail tosses him his glasses and he sets them on his nose, grabbing his journal. Teleporting crazily again our child quits only when our free hands have been handcuffed together and we're hanging from the ceiling thanks to an acrobat robe we use in the Danger Room for teaching her some of the circus routines I know. This too, is proof that I can't not love her; even when things like this happen.

"Love you mommy. Love you daddy."

"I love you too, honey."

"I love you too, liebling." Shade is learning both German and English for when she gets older. We hang there as people run off to go and secure their rooms from our little terror. I can't help but smile; I know a remark that is coming from Mimi.

"She's your daughter."

"Oh, no, no!" I tease, wrapping my tail around her hips and pulling her close to me, "she is _our_ daughter. Smart from you, tricky from me."

"Smarts from you, trickery from me, you mean." Six years and she can't break that habit. Is okay, I like it about her. I smirk and prod her with my tail, kissing her with drawn out sweetness. She smiles against my lips and her eyes squint in a happy smile with her actual smile.

"Touché," Mimi simply replies.

"From this moment forth my codename is Trickster!" we look down to see Zeta chasing Shade who has a pair of her underwear over locks of her hair and is hastily running to avoid the woman. We laugh and our little girl teleports out of her grasp with Logan's leather coat dragging behind her. It swallows her black and yellow uniform she loves, but she's content with her imaginary X-Men uniform. A frame less version of Beast's spectacles (what he calls his "decoy" pair) makes the outfit complete as she dances, hanging, from a chandelier in the center of the room by her tail.

She's blue, furry, sweet, and a member of the X-Men. She's the devil's seed. She is Shade, my daughter. She is the Trickster.


End file.
